


Stronger Together... in Bed

by TheAnnoyingAlien



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Adultery, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Comfort Sex, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cunnilingus, F/M, Forbidden Love, I'm Going to Hell, Kaineton, Love Confessions, Open Marriage, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sex, Sorry Not Sorry, someone had to write this eventually and that someone ended up being me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9272438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnnoyingAlien/pseuds/TheAnnoyingAlien
Summary: After conceding the election Hillary Clinton finds comfort in the arms-and the bed-of her running mate. Hillary Clinton/Tim Kaine





	

**Author's Note:**

> No one has written any Hillary/Tim fanfictions as far as I'm aware so I took it upon myself to be the first, because writing political crack fics is the kind of shit that I waste my life doing. Here you go everybody, here's my first crack fic of 2017, my last one before Trump's inauguration, and the first Hillary/Tim fanfiction on Ao3. Enjoy.

The concession speech had concluded, and now the defeated candidate was out of the spotlight and hiding away in the darkened suite of a New York hotel. Hillary Clinton sat solemnly on the edge of the bed, pressing a tissue to her face. She sniffled a bit and used the tissue to blot the mixture of tears and mascara staining her features, feeling incredibly thankful that the tears had not come during her speech.

As she had stepped down from the stage, so many of her supporters had showered her with affection, gratitude, and condolences, and it very nearly broke her heart. They had supported her so passionately, they had looked up to her so deeply, and now, even after she had failed them, they still held her in such high regard. Hillary had tried desperately to blink away the tears that had threatened to fall from her eyes, not wanting to break down in front of these good, good people who had looked to her for strength. As she shook hands with and hugged her weeping fans, she glanced back at the three people accompanying her: her husband, her running mate, and her running mate’s wife. Bill, Tim, and Anne were all just as misty eyed as her as they mingled with their supporters; Tim had happened to glance up at Hillary as she was looking in his direction and they locked eyes for a moment, but Hillary hastily turned away, not wanting him to see her in this emotional state. She hugged a few more of her supporters and then glanced back over her shoulder at Tim, wondering if he had noticed her tears. He was leaning in and whispering something to Bill; when he pulled away Bill nodded and took Anne by the hand. The two of them disappeared into the sea of people as Tim approached Hillary and placed his hand upon her shoulder.

“Bill and Anne are going to stick around here and take care of things,” He had informed her, “I’ll take you someplace where you can be alone.” She nodded, they said a few parting words to their fans, and then they promptly hurried off together. Tim had taken her back to his suite, and now here she was, sitting on the bed and quietly sobbing into the tissue. Tim had remained with her; he was standing at the opposite end of the room, staring out the window at the New York skyline as he too wept. He sighed, drew the curtains shut, and sat down beside her on the bed.

“Gosh, Hillary,” He mumbled, breaking the melancholic silence that had formed between them, “I can’t believe this happened...”

“Well, believe it,” Hillary laughed weakly, sounding choked up from all the crying, “It happened. He and Pence won and the two of us lost. There’s nothing we can do now.” The tissue was becoming unpleasantly moist; she crumpled it up in her hand and tossed it into the trash. She reached over to the tissue box on the nightstand to grab a replacement, but quickly noticed that there were none left.

“Sorry,” Tim apologized, “Anne and I used up most of the tissues last night… it was a rough night.”

“It sure was,” Hillary agreed, “Don’t worry about it. I think I have a pack of tissues in my purse.” She started to get up from the bed to retrieve her bag, which she had set aside on one of the chairs, but Tim gently grabbed her arm, stopping her. He brought his hands up to her face and cupped her cheeks, using his thumbs to wipe away the wet streaks of tears and makeup marring them. Hillary was a little surprised by this; in all the months that they had been campaigning together he had never done anything like it. They had hugged, they had held hands, he had even kissed her cheek a few times, but this was different. It wasn’t a bad kind of different, though. It felt very pleasant, and she liked it. As Tim gazed at her she gazed back at him, studying his features. His lips were pulled into a small, almost cute pout and his brow was knitted in worry. There were still tears in his captivating blue-gray eyes, but she could tell that at the moment he was more preoccupied with her sadness than with his own.

“I don’t like seeing you cry.” He said softly, brushing a stray lock of hair away from her face. Hillary felt her cheeks flush at the tender gesture and words, and she was thankful for the dim light to hide it.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled in reply, averting her gaze to the floor.

"No no, don’t be sorry! You have nothing to apologize for," Tim told her, "You worked so hard, you gave it your all, and you have every right to be upset about what happened. I'm just saying that it makes me sad to see you so unhappy. I wish I could fix this, I wish I could give you the presidency.” Hillary smiled through her tears and sniffled a bit, touched by his comment.

"You're very sweet, Tim," She said, patting him on the shoulder, "But you being here and being as kind to me as you are is more than enough for me. I’m honored to have had such a remarkable, caring man as you as my friend and my running mate; I only wish that I could have had you as my vice president as well.” And at that moment, Hillary began to think of the presidency and the vice presidency that would never be, and the tears started to flow anew.

“Come here,” Tim murmured, wrapping his arms around her and stroking her back, “It’ll be okay, Hillary. You’re a kindhearted, strong woman, and I’m honored to have been your friend and running mate as well. Even though we didn’t win, I’m so very glad that I got the opportunity to get to know you and campaign with you, and I’ve cherished every moment that I’ve spent at your side.” She looked up at him and wiped the tears from her eyes, letting a small grin cross her face in spite of the immense sadness she was feeling.

“I’ve enjoyed all the time I’ve spent with you too,” She replied, “Oh God, I can’t stop crying… I’m sorry you have to see me like this, Tim, I look so ugly when I cry…”

“No, please don’t say that,” He pleaded, stroking her cheek, “Hillary, you’re a very beautiful woman, both inside and out. It doesn’t matter whether you’re wearing makeup or not, whether you’re laughing or crying, you’ll never be ugly to me.” Hillary was stunned by his comment. He had complimented and praised her before, but that had been on her character or accomplishments, he had never said anything about her looks. Was he simply being friendly, or was this something more?

“You think I’m beautiful?” She asked. “Tim… you’ve said a lot of wonderful things about me in the past, but I think this is the first time I’ve heard you call me beautiful. Are you just saying that to be nice, or do you really mean that? Am I really that beautiful to you?” Tim blushed, his cheeks turning bright red, and he took her hands into his.

“I hope this doesn’t make you think any less of me, and I don’t want to upset you,” He sighed uneasily, “But I can’t hide this any longer; I need to be honest with you. Hillary, my feelings for you go beyond friendship. I feel things for you that I shouldn’t be feeling; I’m a married man and you’re a married woman, but I love you Hillary, I love you in a way that I know I shouldn’t. I think you’re a remarkably gorgeous woman, both in personality and in appearance, and I want to hold you close, to kiss you, to make love to you, but I know I can’t. I’m sorry, Hillary, I know it’s wrong for me to think of you in this way, but I can’t fight these feelings. I love Anne and I don’t want to hurt her, but I love you as well, and I won’t ever stop loving you. I know not to act on these feelings, I know the feelings aren’t mutual, but these feelings are still here and you deserve to know about them.” Hillary was surprised by his admission, but unbeknownst to Tim she had an admission of her own to make.

“Thank you for being open about this with me, Tim. There’s something you deserve to know as well.” She informed him. “Tim… you’re wrong about the feelings not being mutual.”

“I am?” He exclaimed. Hillary nodded.

"I have feelings for you too," She confessed, "Very strong feelings." Tim's eyes lit up; he was shocked but delighted to learn that she felt the same way about him.

"Really?" He asked. "You really love me?"

"I do," She confirmed, “I kept it hidden for the same reasons that you did, but I do love you Tim, I love you very much. You’re a wonderfully sweet man, a wonderfully handsome man, and I’ve fallen hard for you. I had never before dreamed of being with another man until I met you.”

"Is that why you chose me as your running mate?" Tim questioned. "Did you choose me because you were attracted to me?"

"No, to do that would have been unprofessional and would have done a great disservice to the country. I chose you because of your experience and because I thought you were the best candidate for the job," Hillary explained, "However, I did think you were very good looking, and as we campaigned together, as I got to know you more, I fell in love with you, and I started to think of making love to you. But I know we can’t do that. Bill’s been unfaithful and hurt me in the past, but I can’t bring myself to do the same to him. As much as I love you and as much as you love me, we can’t consummate that love. I’m sorry."

"Don’t be sorry, I understand," Tim assured her, "Anne and Bill would be heartbroken if we did it and they found out. And what if someone else caught us? What if the media got ahold of that information? There’d be a scandal."

"There definitely would be," She agreed, “We don’t need that. We can’t risk that happening. But…”

“But what?” Tim pressed. Hillary’s cheeks flushed; she couldn’t believe what she was about to say, but she couldn’t refrain any longer.

"Would it be alright if I kissed you, Tim?" She asked. "We can’t have sex, but a little kissing and petting would be okay, right?" Tim thought for a moment; Anne and Bill wouldn't be hurt by something as little as a few smooches and caresses, would they? He had kissed Hillary on the cheek a few times before, but never on the lips, and now he was distracted by thoughts of his mouth against hers, thoughts of holding her close, having his hands on her. That would be harmless, wouldn’t it?

"I think that would be fine," He decided, "I’d like to kiss you." He brought his hand up and caressed her cheek once more, locking eyes with her. She touched her hand to his own cheek and hesitantly, gently, they drew their faces together until their lips met in a chaste kiss. They pulled away after a few seconds, both of them blushing harshly from a mixed feeling of guilt and delight. Hillary placed her arms around Tim’s shoulders and leaned in to kiss him again, longer this time. His lips were soft and warm, and they fit very nicely with her own. Tim drew his arms around her waist, and she melted into his embrace. It felt so good to be held so lovingly by him. They parted lips a second time and she smiled, resting her head on his shoulder as he stroked her back. All of the despair, all of the heartache, all of those horrible feelings left her, replaced only by feelings of love. She wanted to kiss Tim again, but to go further than just a few innocent, light touches of their lips.

 

“I want to kiss some more, Tim,” She said softly, lifting her head from his shoulder, “But I want a deeper kiss… is that alright with you?” 

“It’s more than alright, Hillary,” He purred, “I want it too.” Tim gazed into her eyes once more, seeing the desire he was feeling mirrored in her own expression, and the two leaned in, parting their lips slightly as their mouths met. Her tongue entered his mouth, and he welcomed it, stroking over it with his own tongue. She copied the motion, then pulled away a bit, catching his bottom lip between her own and sucking gently. Tim traced his tongue along her lips for a moment before slipping it between them, reuniting with her tongue. Hillary moaned against his mouth as they kissed, and it sent a pleasant shiver up his spine. It was the first time in years that he had kissed so passionately with a woman who wasn't his wife; he knew it was naughty, but it felt oh so nice. Hillary was enjoying the kiss just as much as he was, reveling in the feeling of his tongue pressing to hers, the wet heat of his mouth, the gentle touch of his fingertips to her back. She knew it was hellish to cheat on her husband, but it felt so heavenly. The kiss grew more intense, becoming fervent and messy as their hands wandered each other’s bodies. They never wanted to part, but they eventually did to catch their breath, feeling pleasantly dizzy. Tim touched his fingers to his lips; some of Hillary’s lipstick had gotten smeared upon his mouth and face while they were kissing. She giggled at this and reached up to wipe it away with her thumb. He grinned, clasped her hand in one of his own, and brought it away from his face, lacing their fingers together. They gazed at one another in silence, their faces tinged pink and hearts pounding. Hillary took her free hand and ran her fingers through his thinning hair as she stared longingly at him, and she realized then that kissing would not be enough for her. She wanted and needed more from Tim.

"Tim, I want to have sex with you," She told him, "I know it’s wrong, I know it’s adultery, but I want you, I need you." Tim gathered her in his arms once more and pressed another kiss to her lips, then he kissed her cheek and her neck, burying his face against her shoulder.

"I need you too," He confessed, “It’s risky, and if my wife, your husband, or anyone else finds out we’ll be in trouble, but I want to go further. I love you, I want to be intimate with you, I want to make you feel good.”

“Then lie down with me,” She requested, “I want to feel you on me.” Tim happily complied; he shifted a bit so that Hillary was lying on her back on the bed and he was looming over her with his hands planted on either side of her body, holding himself above her. Slowly, he relaxed his arms, letting himself sink so they rested chest to chest and she could feel his weight on her. She slid her hands up under his arms, resting them on his back, and pulled him into a kiss. He moved one of his hands from her side and trailed his fingers down the curve of her hip, curling the tips under the hem of her pants and tugging down slightly.

“Wait!” She gasped, suddenly drawing back and grabbing hold of his wrist.

“Sorry! Do you want to stop?” Tim asked her. “It’s alright if you’ve changed your mind; I’ll stop if you aren’t comfortable with this.”

"No, I want to do this with you, it’s just… my body isn't what it used to be, Tim," Hillary said sheepishly, "I don’t know what you’re expecting, but I'm not young and pretty anymore." Tim frowned; he didn’t like hearing her talk so negatively about herself. 

"You might not be young, but you're very pretty Hillary," He assured her, "Besides, I'm no spring chicken either."

"You're younger than me," She reminded him, "Eleven years younger. God, I feel like a dirty old woman for being with someone as young as you."

"Donald and Melania are what, thirty-four years apart?" Tim pointed out, "Eleven years is nothing. There’s no cradle robbing going on here."

"Well… I suppose you’re right. I'm not really robbing the cradle," Hillary smirked, "I'm just pickpocketing it.” Tim chuckled at this, and she grinned. It delighted her to hear him laugh. She was feeling slightly more at ease with herself now, so Tim rolled off of her and she sat up and kicked her shoes off and onto the floor. She unbuttoned and unzipped her pants and then laid back down beside him. Tim pulled her pants off, sliding them down her legs, and she lifted her hips a bit to aid him as he did so. With her pants out of the way, he neatly folded them and set them aside on the bed, then took a moment to admire the new skin revealed to him. He drank in the sight, trailing his gaze up her legs. He could see her panties now; they were a lovely purple satin that matched her blouse and the lapels of her suit. Tim also noticed that she had a thin, linear scar at the base of her stomach, just above her panties. It was about five inches in length and very faint.

"How'd you get this?" He asked her, tracing it with his fingertip.

"C-section," She answered simply, "My daughter was breech, so I needed one. You're not bothered by it, are you?" He shook his head and pressed a soft kiss to the scar.

"Not at all,” He said, “Nothing about your body bothers me, Hillary. I love every inch of you.” His words appeared to soothe Hillary a bit, but she still seemed somewhat self-conscious.

"Sorry, I usually don't worry about my body or my looks this much, but you're the first man other than Bill who I've undressed in front of in years," She explained, “And I’m now painfully aware of all the flaws I never pay attention to when I’m with him. God, my legs look so fat... I’ve seen so many political cartoons of myself where my legs are drawn fat, and I always tell myself that the cartoonists are just exaggerating, but maybe they’re not...” She placed a hand upon one of her thighs, feeling disgusted. Tim placed his hand on her opposite thigh, stroking it and making her shiver.

"I love your legs," He replied happily, "They're sexy. Is it alright if I take off your panties now?" Hillary told him it was, and Tim slipped her panties off, placing them to the side with her pants. She was still feeling a little modest and kept her legs pressed together, bringing one of her hands down to rest over her lap so Tim could not see anything. She looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to undress as well. 

“Aren’t you going to take off your pants, Tim?” She asked. “Or did you just want to unzip them and pull your cock out when we had sex?”

“Well, uh, we can have sex now if you want to,” He stammered nervously, “But I was wondering if… oh, you’re going to laugh…”

“No I won’t, what is it? You can tell me.”

"Can I eat you out first before we have sex?" He requested. "Would that be alright?"

"Oh! Um, that would be more than alright," Hillary laughed awkwardly, "But you don't have to."

"I want to, though," He assured her, “I want to do something special for you. Do you want to be lying down like this when I do it, or do you want to sit on my face or something like that?” Hillary’s face reddened at the thought of the second option. It did sound somewhat appealing to her, but she wasn’t quite ready to try something as risqué as that with Tim.

"I’m comfortable like this,” She decided, “Go ahead.” Tim nodded and adjusted himself so he was sitting at her feet. He leaned over her, caressing her thighs again.

"You really do have very nice legs," He mused, "All those cartoonists making your legs look bad must be blind."

"They aren’t blind, they just don't like me so they mock my appearance in their cartoons," She said, "That’s just something that comes with being in politics; unflattering cartoons will be drawn of you and your appearance will be mocked. I get made fun of for my legs, my smile, my hair-I can only imagine what people would be saying about my pussy if they ever saw it!"

"Well, thankfully they won't see it. They have no business seeing it," Tim replied, "Only you and Bill should see it."

"And you too," Hillary added. She was feeling much less shy now; she lifted her hand from her lap and spread her legs, giving Tim an unobstructed view of herself, "There. Now you've seen it." Tim was a little surprised that she had done that, but he didn’t let it show as he gazed down at her pussy. She clearly did a bit of personal grooming, as she was hairless except for a thin strip of blonde down the middle. The lips were plush and pink, glistening in the soft light of the room, awaiting his touch.

"Oh wow… I certainly have seen it," He announced, "And I like what I see. I hope I like what I taste too." Tim shifted himself again so he was lying on his stomach, he kissed Hillary’s inner thigh, trailing kisses up and down her legs, massaging the supple skin with his fingertips, trying to excite her. It was working; Hillary was growing very, very excited. Every time he kissed up her thighs he would get so incredibly close to her pussy, but he would refrain from touching it, and the anticipation was almost too much for her to bear. She longed for him to eat her out, to feel his lips against her flesh. Finally, after he had decided he had teased her enough, Tim leaned in so his mouth was mere centimeters from her pussy. She could feel his warm breath against her skin, and it made her tremble. Tim gave it a kiss, then parted the lips with his fingers. He pressed his tongue into her, slowly licking upwards. His tongue found her clit, and she raised her hips a bit as she felt the wet muscle glide over it. He drew back and gave another slow, languid lick, gracing over it once more, and Hillary let out a pleased sigh. This was a good sign to him; she liked what he was doing. He licked her pussy a few more times, then he lifted his head and touched the tips of his index and middle fingers to her clit, rubbing gentle circles into it. He glanced up at Hillary, studying her expression. Her cheeks were flushed red with arousal, her lips were pursed into a thin line, and the look in her eyes was one of pure desire and delight. She was enjoying herself, and Tim felt content knowing that it was he who was making her feel so good, especially after all the pain and defeat she had gone through. He pressed his lips to her inner thigh again and sucked at the soft skin, though he pulled away after a fleeting moment, being extremely careful to not suck hard or long enough to break the small blood vessels beneath the surface. Tim knew that the public's prying eyes would not see a hickey if he happened to leave one there, but Bill might, and he would most definitely ask Hillary some questions if he did. Tim didn’t want to put her through that; he was focused on pleasuring her, not marking her and making her fret about being caught cheating. He planted his lips on her opposite thigh, then he dragged his fingers down from her clit, dipping the tips inside of her. She let out a sharp gasp as he slid his fingers in up to the knuckle, and he paused, wondering if he'd gone too far too quickly.

"Sorry!" He promptly apologized, "Anne likes it when I do that, so I thought you might too, but is it going too fast for you?"

"Yeah, a little," Hillary admitted, "Your fingers feel nice, but can you wait a little longer before putting them in me? I'd like it if you used just your tongue for a bit before doing that. Your tongue felt amazing." Tim heeded her advice and drew his fingers out of her. They were coated in a slick, sticky sheen now; he brought them up to his mouth to suck them clean. 

"You're delicious," He smirked, grinning, "I want another taste." He placed his hands on her thighs and buried his mouth in her pussy once more. He licked her, caressed her clit with his tongue, delved it inside of her, making her squirm. The feeling of the moist muscle firmly sweeping against her flesh was like heaven, and she loved every second of it. Hillary brought one of her hands down to rest upon his head, running her fingers through his hair as he did wonders with his mouth. All the disappointment and anguish had left her, replaced only by pleasure.

"Oh, Tim," She moaned, "That feels so wonderful!"

"I could eat you out for hours," Tim purred, "You taste so good; I can't really describe the taste, but it's a good one." He hummed against her flesh, sending delightful vibrations into her that made her quiver. It made Hillary feel proud to know that a much younger man desired her, wanted her, found her alluring, that he was so eager to please her instead of focusing on his own pleasure. Tim felt himself getting hard from all of their fooling around, his cock was pressing almost painfully into the mattress, but he ignored it for the moment. For now he was focused on pleasing his presidential paramour.

"You can finger me now, Tim," She told him, “I’m ready.” Tim lifted his mouth from her pussy and eased two fingers into her. He gently pumped them in and out and leaned in to lick her clit. Hillary pet his hair as he ran his tongue over her sweet spot, letting words of encouragement fall from her lips.

"Oh fuck, Tim, that's good!" She praised him. "Can you do it a little faster?" Tim did as she asked and rammed his fingers into her faster and harder, making her writhe and moan. She dug her fingers into his hair as her free hand grasped the sheets; she was close, and Tim could feel it. He lifted his mouth from her pussy and looked her in the eyes as he fingered her, groping her thigh with his free hand.

"Fuck, Hillary," He swore, "You're so wet! I'm going to make you cum for me, and I’m going to make you cum right now!" Before she had a chance to utter a reply he covered her clit with his mouth, sucking hard as he pumped his fingers into her one last forceful time. Hillary threw her hand over her mouth, stifling a shrill cry of ecstasy as she arched her back and came. Tim drew his fingers out of her and gave her pussy a parting kiss before sitting up. Hillary placed her hand on her chest and inhaled sharply as Tim licked his fingers clean a second time.

"Oh wow, Tim," She sighed, smiling up at him, "That was amazing." Tim smiled back; seeing Hillary so happy thrilled him like nothing else.

"Thank you, Hillary. I’m glad you enjoyed it." Hillary sat up and leaned in to kiss him.

“No, thank you,” She said as she pulled away, “I really needed that.” She kissed him again, and when they parted Tim unbuttoned his coat and slipped it off of his shoulders. He folded it up and set it by her pants, then he fanned himself with his hand.

“You don’t know what you do to me, Hillary,” He laughed as he began to undo his tie, “I’m getting all hot and bothered from this.”

“Seems like you’re getting hard too.” Hillary smirked, nodding to his crotch. He was tenting visibly in his pants. She pressed her palm against the bulge and fondled him through his clothing. “You can fuck me now if you want, but I was thinking that maybe I could blow you first.”

“Oh! I’d like that,” He chuckled, “Let me finish undressing first, though.” Tim finished up with his tie, and as he began to unbutton his shirt he noticed that Hillary was unbuttoning her coat. After slipping out of and discarding it she grabbed the hem of her blouse, pulling it up over her head and leaving her in nothing but a purple satin bra. Tim admired her for a moment, then he undid the last of the buttons and removed his own shirt. As he folded it and placed it with the rest of their clothing Hillary got a good look at him, taking in the new sight. He was a little chubby and had a bit of a belly, but it looked nice on him. He was also quite hairy, a carpet of graying hair covered his upper body and arms and a dark trail ran down the middle of his chest, increasing more and more in thickness the closer it got to his crotch.

"Oh wow," She said, blushing, "You're very fuzzy."

"You don't mind it, do you?" He asked as he reached down to undo the lacing on his shoes. “I take it that Bill isn’t very hairy?”

"No, he’s not. But I’m not picky about things like that,” Hillary assured him, “I’m just surprised, I never thought you’d be as hairy as you are."

"The hair on my head might be thinning but everywhere else it's as thick as ever," Tim smirked, kicking his shoes off and bringing his hands up to unbuckle his belt, "See?" He stood up from the bed and dropped his pants and boxers.

"Oh my!" Hillary gasped. His cock was free now, standing tall and rigid, and true to his word the hair did not stop below his waist. He was just as fuzzy beneath his beltline as he was above it, and she was intrigued.

"I don’t know if you want to hook up again after this, but if you decide that you don’t like it I can shave for you in the future,” Tim offered, “I don’t normally shave anything except my face, but I don’t mind doing some ‘personal grooming’ if that’s what you prefer.”

“I think it’d be nice if we hooked up again at some point,” Hillary decided, “But you don’t have to do any shaving for me. I like you as you are; you’re like a fuzzy, cuddly bear.”

“‘Fuzzy, cuddly bear’ is a new nickname, nothing like ‘America’s Stepdad’ or ‘Ned Flanders’,” Tim laughed as he gathered up the last of his clothes and set them aside, “If you’re really alright with it I’ll stay as I am. But I’m curious, does Bill shave for you?”

"Oh Tim, you don't need to know that." Hillary scolded him playfully. "Bill might tell you if you ask him, but I'm not going to."

“I swear I wouldn't tell anyone if you told me!" Tim promised. "I just want to-" He didn't finish what he was saying; his breath hitched in his throat as Hillary reached down and grasped his cock. She rose from the bed, still holding it in her hand, and stood in front of him. With a satisfied smirk, she slowly sunk to her knees so that her face was level with his crotch.

“I was thinking that I could kneel in front of you like this and you could sit on the bed while I suck it,” She said, “But if you want to do something different that’s fine.”

“Oh no, you can stay like that,” Tim replied, “I’m comfortable like this.” He situated himself on the edge of the bed as Hillary stared down at his cock. It was about five inches long and a decent girth; she stroked his length and kissed the tip. 

“Let me know if I do anything you don’t like, okay?” Tim said that he would, and she pressed another kiss to his cock. She trailed kisses down the shaft and then licked it's underside up from the base to the head, exciting him. Her lips felt so soft against his skin, and her tongue caressed it with a pleasurable, wet heat. Hillary repeated this a couple times, peppering more kisses down his length and then licking back up, then she took the tip into her mouth and sucked, earning a contented sigh from Tim. She bobbed her head forward a bit, taking a little more of his cock into her mouth, then pulled back, leaving only the tip in. She did it again and again, taking more length and then pulling away once more until she had managed to take about half of his cock into her mouth. She held him there for a moment, and the warmth spreading over his shaft felt absolutely divine. Hillary started to suck gently, getting a moan out of him, and she pulled back tantalizingly slowly until just the head of his cock remained in her mouth, letting the pleasant warmth leave him. She grasped the shaft, now slick with her saliva, and stroked it as she kept sucking the tip, massaging her tongue against it. She felt Tim’s hand come to rest on the back of her head, and she lifted her mouth from his cock to meet his gaze. “Do you want me to stop?”

“No, I love what you’re doing, it feels wonderful!” He assured her, “I just want to play with your hair while you do it, if that’s alright.” Hillary smiled, told him that it was fine, and took his cock back into her mouth. Tim petted her hair as she started to bob up and down on his length, being careful not to mess it up as he did so. Hillary cupped his balls in her free hand, fondling them while she sucked and pumped his cock. He curled a lock of her silky blonde hair between his fingers and stared down at her as she blew him, his face flushing at the sight. It felt so good to have her down there between his legs, to know that this beautiful older woman enjoyed being with him and wanted to pleasure him. Hillary sucked harder, bobbing more forcefully on his length, and she let go of his balls to rest her hand upon his thigh, stroking and rubbing it with her fingertips. She slid higher and higher up Tim’s leg and reached behind to grope his ass; he flinched at the unexpected contact and inadvertently pushed her further down on his cock, making her gag. Tim panicked and immediately brought his hand up from her head, allowing her to pull away. Hillary clutched her chest and coughed a bit as she tried to compose herself, and Tim was beyond embarrassed-he was absolutely mortified.

"Shit! I’m so sorry!" He apologized, "I didn't mean to do that! You startled me…"

"No no, you're fine, it was my fault," Hillary wheezed between a cough, "I'm sorry, I should have asked before grabbing you like that. I'm so used to doing it when I’m with Bill that I didn't think to ask you if it was okay."

"I don’t mind if you touch my ass, just please don't stick anything in it," He requested, "I know some men like having fingers stuck up there, but I’m not interested in that."

"Alright," Hillary agreed, “Bill likes it, but it’s not for everyone.” Tim raised an eyebrow at this; did she really just say what he thought she said?

"Wait, what?" He exclaimed. “Huh… Bill didn’t strike me as the kind of guy who liked that sort of thing." Hillary blushed; she hadn’t meant to let that detail slip.

"Oh geez," She laughed nervously, "Well, he only recently became interested in that... it's a long story. Are you familiar with pegging, Tim?"

"Pegging?” Tim repeated. “Hmm… no, I don't believe so."

"Know what a strap-on is?"

"It’s a sex toy, right?"

"Yeah, it’s basically a wearable dildo. As for pegging, well… pegging is when a woman uses a strap-on to fuck a guy in the ass," Hillary explained rather bluntly, "Bill and I tried it a couple months back and before we did it I, uh... 'prepared' him with my fingers."

"Oh my goodness!" Tim gasped, "Wow… so you won’t tell me if he shaves or not, but you’ll tell me that you fingered him and then fucked him in the ass? Gosh... I didn't think you guys were into things like that."

"Well it wasn’t my idea, it was his," She clarified, "This isn’t something that he shares with many people, but Bill spends a lot of his free time reading political fanfictions, many of which contain questionable sexual content, and he read this one story about us pegging and wanted to try it. I wasn't interested in doing it at first, but his birthday was coming up and I thought I'd do something special for him, so... yeah. He's going to remember that birthday for a while." Tim suddenly recalled meeting up with Hillary at her and Bill’s apartment the morning after Bill’s birthday so they could discuss their campaign. He had had no idea then that the two of them had engaged in such perverse behavior the evening before, but it all made sense in hindsight. Bill had been walking a bit funny that morning, and he and Hillary had kept giggling and bantering with each other over the word “peg”. Tim had been very confused by that at the time; he had felt like he was being left out of some sort of inside joke, but he never would have guessed that they were joking about kinky sex right under his nose.

"Well, that explains a lot…” He mumbled, “Was it fun? Did you guys like it?

"Oh, it was and we did," Hillary smirked, "I didn't think I'd like it as much as I did, but I really enjoyed it. It was a nice way to switch things up. Bill and I haven’t done it since his birthday, but we’ve been talking about it and we definitely want to try it again." Tim was intrigued; he wasn’t a terribly kinky man but he found himself growing increasingly curious about pegging.

"Maybe you could try it with me next time we hook up," He suggested, "I know I said I didn't want anything up my ass, but you’ve gotten me curious. I think I might like to try it."

"That might be fun," She chuckled, "But we can talk more about that later. I’d like to focus on this for now." She went back to sucking his cock and reached behind to grope his ass again. This time he didn't flinch; the feeling of her slender fingers kneading into his flesh was oddly pleasant. Hillary took her other hand and clasped it around his cock, pumping the rest of his length as she sucked the tip. Tim was quite literally blown away; her mouth was so warm and wet and inviting, and her hand felt wonderful around his shaft. He was getting close.

“Oh fuck, Hillary,” He cursed, “Your mouth feels so good, I’m not going to last much longer.” Hillary suddenly pulled away and let his cock slip out of her mouth with a wet popping noise, much to his confusion. He watched as she reached behind her back and unclasped her bra. She slid the straps down her shoulders and removed the garment, setting it aside on the bed. Tim stared at her breasts; they weren’t as firm as the breasts of a younger woman would be, but they were still very nice. She cupped them in her hands and stuffed his cock in her cleavage, rubbing against his length to pleasure him. He let out a low groan at the exciting new sensation, and seeing him so aroused, so close to climax did wonders for Hillary’s own libido. She resisted the urge to stick her hand between her legs, right now she was set on driving him over the edge.

"I’m getting so wet, Tim,” She purred, “You’re making me horny, I can’t wait for you to fuck me after this.” Hearing her say that was enough to finish Tim off. He threw his head back and swore loudly as he came, coating her chest and neck in thick pearly strings of his seed. His cock started to soften, and Hillary kissed the tip one final time before rising from the floor. He placed his arms around her waist and pulled her onto his lap, nuzzling her cheek.

"Fuck, that was wonderful, Hillary,” He murmured, amazed, “I didn’t mean to cum on your chest though, sorry...”

“Don’t worry about it, I don’t mind,” She said, “But this is a ‘pearl necklace’ that I don’t think I’d want to be seen wearing in public.” They both laughed at this and Tim kissed her deeply, feeling up her ass as he did so. She pressed herself against his hands; he could tell that Hillary wanted him, and badly. Unfortunately, he couldn’t give her what she wanted, not at this time.

"I'm sorry, I want to fuck you, but I won't be able to get hard again for a while," He sighed regretfully, "I'm not a teenager, I can't finish off then be ready to go again right away."

"That’s okay, I’m fine with waiting a bit," She assured him, "It takes Bill a while as well." The blood drained from Tim’s face at the mention of her husband; he had been so caught up in the heat of the moment that he had forgotten about their spouses.

"Oh shit, what if Bill and Anne come back and see us like this?" He panicked. He was terrified of Anne catching him being intimate with another woman; she would never forgive him if she happened to walk in and see Hillary sitting in his lap, naked and covered in his semen. Hillary became nervous as well; she wanted to go further with Tim, but they had already been alone together for quite some time. Anne and Bill would probably be returning soon; what if she and Tim started having sex and the two of them walked in? The mere thought of Bill swinging the door open, only to see her being fucked by her running mate, made her cringe.

“Maybe we should meet up at a later date to go all the way,” She suggested, “I don’t know if we’ll have enough time to do it before they come back.” Just then, she heard her phone beep. She rose from Tim’s lap and trotted over to the chair that she had left her purse on to retrieve the phone from it. Not two seconds later there was another beep, and Tim reached into the pocket of his discarded pants to grab his own phone.

“Who’s texting you?” He asked Hillary as he swiped the screen to see who his message was from.

 

"It’s Bill,” She replied, “He says ‘Hope you and Tim don’t mind, but I’m taking Anne out for lunch and a movie. Will be back in a couple hours’. Who’s texting you?”

 

“Anne, and she sent me the same thing,” Tim answered, “Well, I’m glad that they’re having fun. Lunch and a movie sounds nice, and it gives the two of us some more alone time.” Hillary was suspicious of the texts; she didn’t think that their spouses were being honest with them.

“Hmm… they’re not getting food or watching anything,” She surmised, “If I didn't know any better I'd say that that’s just a ruse. I think they’re off doing exactly what we’re doing.”

"You think they’re having sex? Well… I guess it is possible, but I don't know, I'll give them the benefit of the doubt," Tim decided, "And if Anne is cheating on me with Bill, I really don't mind. I'm here with you; it'd be hypocritical of me to get upset with her for doing the same thing I'm doing."

"Yeah," Hillary agreed, "Bill's cheated on me in the past, but now here I am being unfaithful for a change, so I can’t get mad at him. Anyways, now that we’ve got a lot more alone time, what should we do until your ‘soldier’ is ‘standing at attention’ again?"

“Well, I’m actually kind of hungry,” Tim admitted, “Maybe we could order a pizza and watch TV or something?

"That’s a great idea,” Said Hillary, “Pizza is always good, and this hotel has Netflix, right? Why don't we Netflix and chill?"

"Netflix and Chillary," Tim smirked teasingly, "I’ll order the pizza, but you’ll have to hide yourself and your things when it’s delivered. I don’t know how I’d explain to the pizza guy why there’s a naked presidential candidate in my suite.”

“Oh, the tabloids would have a field day with that!” Hillary chuckled, “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure I’m out of sight.” She kissed him on the cheek and then gathered up all of her clothes and her purse and headed into the bathroom. She set her things down on the counter and grabbed a small towel to wipe Tim’s seed off of her chest while he called a local pizza joint and placed an order. She came out of the bathroom a couple minutes later as he hung up the phone and handed him a robe that she had found. Tim took it from her and put it on, tying it closed in the front. 

“Thanks. I don’t think the pizza guy would be very happy if I showed up to the door naked.”

“Who knows? He might like that,” Hillary giggled, “I certainly like seeing you naked, my fuzzy, cuddly bear. I’m almost sad that you have to cover up.”

“I’ll take the robe off once we’re alone again,” Tim assured her, “Let’s see what’s on Netflix.” After searching for a minute or two they decided to watch Parks and Rec; they laid on the bed together kissing and cuddling as the first episode played. Just as the episode was ending, they heard a knock on the door. Hillary went and hid in the bathroom as planned while Tim grabbed his wallet. He opened the door and the pizza guy was standing there. Tim took the pizza, thanked him, and paid, making sure to tip generously. When the pizza guy was gone, Tim shut and locked the door and returned to the bed, and Hillary emerged from the bathroom to join him once more. He shed his robe like he promised and they laid down together to marathon more Parks and Rec on Netflix as they ate their pizza. It was margherita pizza; it had fat melted pieces of mozzarella and strips of basil topping it. They each finished off a couple of slices, Hillary grabbed a third slice and took a bite, but a big chunk of mozzarella fell off of it and onto her breasts, staining them with sauce. She shrugged, pinched the fallen piece between her thumb and forefinger, and popped it into her mouth. Before she had the chance to wipe the sauce away Tim leaned in and licked it off of her chest.

"Haha, that tickles!" She laughed. 

“Mmm… you’re more delicious than the pizza.” Tim mused. He got on top of her and continued to lick and kiss her breasts, earning more delighted giggles from Hillary. She soon felt something firm pressing against her thigh; Tim was hard again. She wanted desperately to fuck him, but before they did anything she had something that she had been wanting to ask him.

“When we’re done having sex can I stay here and cuddle with you for a little bit?” She requested. “I don’t want to leave right away, I want to lie with you and talk to you afterwards, if it’s alright with you.”

“I’d like that,” Tim said, smiling, “I love having you in my arms, and I love listening to your voice.”

“I love hearing your voice too,” She sighed dreamily, “Especially when you speak Spanish. You speak it so well and so beautifully.”

"I know how to say quite a few affectionate and steamy things in Spanish," He told her, grinning a sly grin, “I couldn’t show off that knowledge while giving speeches, but I can show it off for you, if you’d like.”

"Oh, please do," Hillary urged him, "I’d like to hear it."

"Besarte es como ver las estrellas," Tim said, pressing a kiss to her lips, "Know what that means?"

"I don't know as much Spanish as you, but estrellas is stars, right?” She asked.

"Yep," He confirmed, "What I said was 'to kiss you is like seeing stars'." Hillary blushed.

"Ah, that's sweet." Tim enjoyed seeing her feeling so flattered; it made his heart swell with joy. He leaned in to kiss her neck as he caressed her waist, armed with more sensual Spanish phrases to share with her.

"Eres mía, y soy tuyo. Tu y yo solos mas fuertes juntos. You're mine and I'm yours; you and I are stronger together." He whispered. "Eres la presidenta verdadera, la presidenta de la gente, mi presidenta amada. No aceptaré el naranja racista. You are the true president, the people's president, my beloved president. I will not accept the racist orange."

“Racist orange!” Hillary snorted with laughter, “Oh my God!”

"Trump puede besar mi culo. Trump can kiss my ass,” Tim swore, "Y yo puedo besar a tu. I can kiss you." And he did kiss her, hard and deeply. When they parted lips he brought his hand down between her legs, cupping her pussy.

“Oh Tim, you’re not Trump!” She teased him jokingly, “You shouldn’t be grabbing women by the pussy.”

"Me encanta tu coño," He growled in reply, “I love your pussy."

“I don’t know how to say it in Spanish, but I love your cock,” Hillary purred, “And I want to fuck you.”

"That would be ‘me encanta tu polla’," Tim translated for her, “And ‘quiero cogerte’. I want to fuck you too, Hillary.” Hillary grinned and grabbed the remote to turn off the TV, then she moved the leftover pizza to one of the bedside tables so it wouldn’t get in the way.

“How do you want to do it?” She asked. “Do you want to be on top of me, or do you want to stand and I’ll lean over the bed, or-“

“I want you to be on top,” He decided. “And I want you to be facing me. I want to see you while we do it.”

“Alright,” She agreed, “Lay down for me.” Tim nodded and laid back; Hillary knelt down on the bed and straddled him. She took hold of his cock and rubbed the tip against her opening, teasing the both of them.

"Ready to hop on the ‘Kaine Train’?" Tim chuckled. Some would probably find the euphemism cringeworthy, but Hillary thought it was amusing.

 

“I am,” She laughed, “I hope I enjoy my ‘ride’, haha…” With that, she slowly sank down onto his length. She shimmied a bit, getting used to the feeling of him inside her. He fit her very well, like a hand into a glove, and she loved it. She sighed pleasantly and placed her hands on his chest for leverage as she lifted her hips so only part of his cock remained inside of her. Gradually, she sank back down onto him, then she raised her hips again and came down once more, repeating this over and over so she was bucking against him in a steady, even rhythm. Tim placed his hands on her hips as she rode him, enjoying the feeling of her body on top of his own. He slid his hands up the curve of Hillary’s waist and brought them to her chest, cupping her breasts. She clasped her own hands over his, holding them there as she loomed over him. He was in ecstasy, the wet heat and the tightness he felt from being inside of her was indescribably blissful. Tim hoped that she was feeling equally as wonderful.

 

“Am I a good size for you, Hillary?” He asked her. “Does it feel okay?”

"It feels more than okay," She told him, grinning with satisfaction, “It’s great; you're the perfect size. How does it feel for you?” 

“It’s amazing,” He replied, “And I like the view I’m getting as well.” One of the things that Tim enjoyed about being in this position was that he could see her, not just her face, but all of her. She couldn’t see as much of him as he could of her, but what she could see she liked. She moved her hands down from her breasts to rest upon him again, trailing her fingers through his chest hair as she increased the pace at which she bounced up and down on him. Tim repositioned his hands as well, letting one rest upon her ass while he used the other to toy with her clit. She mewled softly as he stroked over it with his thumb, and he found the noise positively endearing. He loved pleasing her and being pleased by her, and he almost wished that he could stay with her like this forever. Hillary shifted forward a bit, changing the angle at which he penetrated her, and he let a low groan escape his lips. She placed her hands on either side of him and leaned in so her breasts were right in his face, an action that he appreciated. Tim moved his hand up from her ass and hooked his arm around her waist, holding her as he dove his face into her cleavage.

“Fuck, Tim,” She cursed, “You feel so good inside me. I wish I could kiss you, though.” It was fun to be on top and to “run the show”, so to speak, but the position made it impossible for their mouths to meet. She wanted to switch to something different, and Tim seemed to have the same idea.

“I’ll get on top now,” He said to her, “Then I can kiss you as much as you want.” Hillary started to lift herself off of him, but he grabbed hold of her ass, stopping her and keeping her firmly planted on his cock.

“Oh!” She squeaked. “Don’t you want to be on top?”

“Yes, but you don’t have to get off of me for us to switch. Here-put your arms around my neck and hold on tight,” He requested, “I’ve got this.” She placed her arms around him and he sat up and lifted her, then he rolled her over so she was on her back with him on top, still inside her. Hillary was impressed that he was able to do that, and she enjoyed the sensation of his body over hers. He was supporting himself with both arms just like he had been earlier when they had still had their clothes on, but she wanted him to be closer.

“I was enjoying my ride on the ‘Kaine Train’, but I think I’ll enjoy this even more.” She smirked. She still had her arms around his neck and drew him down on her so they were chest to chest, and their lips finally met. Tim fucked her hard and fast as they kissed passionately, and she loved every second of it. It was so erotic to relinquish control to him for a bit, to allow him to take her like this. Tim was loving it just as much; it was such a turn on to know that she wanted him to ravish her, that she trusted him enough to let him have this power over her. He felt her move one of her hands between her legs to rub her clit as he fucked her, and he lifted his mouth from hers to catch his breath.

“Oh, fuck, Hillary,” He panted, “I’m getting close; do you want me to pull out?”

“No, stay in me,” She ordered him, “I’m close too.” She wanted to feel him finish off inside of her, to feel his body on hers as he came. It would be alright; at her age there was no risk of her becoming pregnant by him, and she would make sure to wash away any evidence of their encounter before Bill had a chance to see. Tim was ready and willing to give her what she wanted. He kissed her again and kept fucking her as hard as he could. The pleasure was too much for Hillary; she came, moaning his name, though it was muffled by his mouth against her own. This was enough to send Tim over the edge as well. He rammed into her one last time and came too, spilling his seed within her. He didn’t pull out right away, he stayed inside her for a moment, smooching and groping her as they came down from the high of climax. 

“Was it good for you too?” He asked between a kiss. She pressed her lips to his forehead and rubbed his back, grinning placidly.

“It was good,” She replied, “Very, very good.” Tim pulled out and rolled off of her, watching his seed seep out from between her legs, proof of their adultery. He knew that this was wrong, that he and Hillary both already had someone who they loved dearly, but Tim no longer cared how wrong it was. It felt so right, and nobody knew about it but the two of them. He had conquered the candidate, nailed the nominee, rammed his running mate, and it was their dirty little secret to share. They could both keep quiet about it, and what Anne and Bill didn’t know wouldn’t hurt them. He pulled the sheets over himself and Hillary and sidled up to her, drawing his arms around her waist.

“I didn’t forget what you said about wanting to cuddle,” He chuckled, “Come here.” He pulled her close and she wound her arms around him, leaning her head on his chest. They laid there and held each other lovingly, exchanging more tender kisses and gentle words of affection.

"I love you, Tim," She whispered, "I love Bill, and nothing will ever change that, but I love you too. Even though we didn’t win the election we’ve still got each other.”

"I love you too, Hillary,” He murmured back, nuzzling her, “You’ll always be the president of my heart. Gosh, I love lying here holding you like this.” Hillary smiled and kissed him again. 

"So do I, but we should probably go shower and make ourselves presentable before Anne and Bill come back," She advised, "We both smell like sex and pizza." She wanted to lay in his arms forever, but she knew that they had to part and eliminate any and all hints of their being together. Hillary could easily explain away her lack of makeup with a lie about crying or washing her face, but the musky scent of sex would be recognizable to both of their spouses and not so easy to conceal.

"Sex and pizza aren't bad things to smell like," Tim smirked, "But we can't have Anne and Bill smelling that on us. Will you shower with me?" She accepted his invitation, and they slipped into the shower together. After they got out and dried off they redressed, and Hillary fixed her hair and reapplied her makeup. Tim remade the bed, stuck the last of the pizza in the suite’s mini fridge, and watched as Hillary finished putting on her lipstick. She pursed her lips to make sure it was evenly spread, then she capped the tube and placed it back in her bag.

“Will you walk me back to my suite?” She asked.

“Of course.” He offered his hand to her and she took it, slinging the strap of her purse over her shoulder. They exited his suite and strolled back to her own; once they were outside the door she turned to him and leaned in to whisper something in his ear.

"Can I get a kiss goodbye?” She quietly requested. “No one’s looking.” Tim grinned at this.

“A goodbye kiss would be nice.” They glanced around to make absolutely sure that no one was watching and stole one last kiss. Hillary turned and opened the door to her suite, flicking on the lights. She let out a shocked gasp upon entering the room.

“Oh my God!” She cried. Curious, Tim peered in over her shoulder, and he was equally as stunned by what he saw. Bill and Anne were in bed together in a rather compromising position. They were having sex; Anne was lying on her back and Bill was on top of her, kissing her neck as he fucked her.

"Well, I guess Bill does shave." Tim stated as he glanced downwards at where his wife’s body connected with that of his lover’s husband.

“Oh shit!” Bill exclaimed, realizing that they had been caught, “I, uh… I can explain!”

“What are you going to tell them? That you did not have sexual relations with that woman, Miss Holton?” Anne deadpanned, “Don’t lie, Bill. They can see everything; there’s no point in trying to make up an excuse.” They were both aware of how blatantly, shamefully exposed they were; Bill attempted to remedy this by grabbing one of the nearby pillows and holding it so it shielded their lower halves as Anne folded her arms to cover her chest.

“Alright, fine, you caught us,” He sighed in defeat, “We’re cheating. But I swear this hasn’t been a regular thing, this is the only time we’ve done it! And we won’t ever do it again!” Hillary and Tim looked at each other, both silently contemplating whether or not they should admit to their own infidelity.

"Should we tell them?" She asked.

"We should." He decided. “We know what they’ve been doing; they deserve to know what we did.”

"Bill, Anne," Hillary addressed the two of them, "Tim and I aren’t upset about this. We… uh… well, we haven't exactly been faithful either."

"The two of us also cheated," Tim revealed, “We’re not mad at either of you for doing it, and we hope that you aren’t mad at us either.”

“Oh, well, it’s fine with me,” Said Bill, “With all the things I’ve done I’d be the biggest hypocrite on the planet if I got upset about Hillary fooling around with you. What about you, Anne? Are you feeling okay about this?”

“Yes, it’s alright,” Anne agreed, “This was just a one-time thing; I think we can all look past it.”

“What? But I thought you wanted to do this again, though?” Bill asked dejectedly.

“I did, but I don’t think Tim or Hillary would appreciate that.” Anne replied. “They’ll forgive us for this, but they won’t want us hooking up anymore afterwards.”

“Actually, I’d be okay with that,” Hillary interrupted, “But only if you’re alright with Tim and I meeting up again.”

“We’d all have to keep this hidden from the public for obvious reasons, but we could make this a regular thing,” Tim suggested, “I’ve heard of couples being in this kind of arrangement before; I believe that it’s called an ‘open marriage’.”

“Oh yeah, I know what those are!” Bill exclaimed, “I read a fanfiction once where Hillary and I were in one! I’d be happy making that fanfiction a reality.”

"I think that’d be nice,” Anne decided, “And Bill, where do you find all these stories?”

“He spends way too much time on Ao3, that’s what he does,” Hillary explained, “Anyways, now that all of this is taken care of, should Tim and I step out for a little while to give you two time to finish up?"

"I don’t mind if you watch," Bill smirked, “But for Anne’s sake you should probably wait outside.” With that, Hillary and Tim hastily departed from the suite and waited together out in the hallway while their spouses carried on with their liaison.

"Well," Tim said after a moment of silence, folding his hands behind his back, "You were right, Hillary! They were cheating!”

“Told you so,” She retorted, “So, now that we’ve all agreed upon this little ‘arrangement’, why don't we talk about our next meeting? I believe you mentioned that you were interested in pegging?"

“Ah yes,” Tim chuckled, recalling their earlier conversation, "I could come visit you around the holidays and we could do that. You can give me a special ‘present’ for Christmas, haha!" Hillary’s lips curled into a smug grin.

"Oh, I’ll stuff your stocking!" She laughed.

The End


End file.
